


Сэр Лаунфаль

by essilt



Series: Челлендж 2020 [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Middle English, Once and Future King, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: История о благородном рыцаре, который все потерял и многое приобрел.(Перевод средневекового романа «Сэр Лаунфаль» (автор — Томас Честр, версия Джеймса Уэлдона)
Series: Челлендж 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Сэр Лаунфаль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sir Launfal (translated by James Weldon)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630646) by Thomas Chestre. 



Во времена могущественного Артура, кто правил Англией по добрым законам, произошло дивное приключение, о котором сложили песню под названием «Лаунфаль» — так она называется и по сей день. А теперь послушайте, что же то было за приключение!

Могущественный Артур гостил в Кардиффе1 и проводил время в веселии и удовольствиях, и с ним пребывали благородные рыцари Круглого Стола — нигде не было рыцарей лучше! Сэр Персиваль и сэр Гавейн, сэр Гахерис и сэр Агравейн — и Ланселот Озерный; сэр Кэй и сэр Ивейн, который участвовал в битвах и сражался достойно, король Банбут2 и всюду известный король Бос, сэр Галафре и сэр Лаунфаль, о котором и пойдет речь.

Итак, молодой рыцарь, Лаунфаль пребывал с королем Артуром уже много лет. Он был щедр на подарки — золото, серебро, богатые одежды — к рыцарям и сквайрам, и за величие и щедрость его возвели в королевские сенешали, и на этом посту он состоял уже десять лет. Из всех рыцарей Круглого Стола никто не был столь же великодушен, как сэр Лаунфаль.

И так случилось на десятом году его службы, что Мерлин, наставник короля, советовал Артуру отправиться к королю Ирландии Риону и добиться руки его прекрасной и благородной дочери Гвиневры; Артур последовал совету Мерлина и возвратился с невестой. Лаунфаль и другие благородные рыцари невзлюбили ее, ибо о сей королеве ходили слухи, будто помимо супруга у нее любовников больше, чем можно сосчитать. И все же Артур и Гвиневра вступили в брак на Троицын день перед всеми знатными людьми в королевстве и за его пределами; воистину, никто не сосчитал бы все страны и княжества, откуда съехались люди. Никого не было в зале менее знатного, нежели прелат или баронет, и даже если не все были равны, облачение их было добротным и богатым. Когда лорды закончили трапезу и столы убрали, можете себе представить, как дворецкие разливали вино всем присутствующим с радостными приветствиями! По случаю королева раздала подарки — золото, серебро и драгоценные камни — дабы явить свою учтивость. Каждого рыцаря она одарила брошью или кольцом, и только сэру Лаунфалю ничего не досталось, и это внушило ему глубокое горе. Когда завершился свадебный пир, Лаунфаль явился к Артуру и сказал, что получил письмо о смерти отца и должен отбыть на похороны. Благороднейший Артур ответил:

— Лаунфаль, если ты должен покинуть меня, возьми многие ценные дары с собой. Двое моих племянников, сыновья моей сестры, сопроводят тебя на пути туда и обратно.

Так герой покинул рыцарей Круглого Стола и отправился в путешествие, покуда не прибыл в Кэйрлеон3, где пришел к мэру, который некогда служил у Лаунфаля. Когда тот увидел Лаунфаля с двумя рыцарями и свитой, шагнул вперед для приветствия и сказал:

— Добро пожаловать, сэр. Скажите мне, как поживает наш король?

Лаунфаль ответил:

— Поживает он хорошо, как любой другой человек, иное было бы плачевно. Но по правде, сэр, я оставил службу у короля и скорблю об этом. Именем короля Артура я ни от кого более не добьюсь уважения. Сэр, я прошу вас как истинного друга, дайте мне кров. Мы ведь долгое время знали друг друга.

Мэр ненадолго замер, обдумывая, какой ответ следует дать, а после сказал:

— Сэр, семеро рыцарей из Бретани гостят здесь, и я жду их скорого возвращения.

Лаунфаль обернулся к своим рыцарям и презрительно рассмеялся:

— Теперь вы видите, какая служба причитается рыцарю малого достоинства и какой благодарности он может ожидать!

Лаунфаль собрался было уехать, но мэр остановил его со словами:

— Сэр, вы можете устроиться со всем уютом в покоях рядом с фруктовым садом, ежели вам такое подходит.

Там Лаунфаль и двое рыцарей обитали некоторое время, но Лаунфаль отчаянно тратил свое богатство4 и всего за год попал в большие долги.

И случилось на Пятидесятницу — день, когда Святой Дух сошел к людям — что сэр Хью и сэр Джон, двое рыцарей из свиты, оставили Лаунфаля со словами:

— Господин, твое богатство растрачено, наши одежды оборваны, и вид наш беден.

Сэр Лаунфаль ответил:

— Никому не говорите о моей нищете, именем Господа всемогущего!

Рыцари отвечали, что никогда не предадут его даже ради всех сокровищ мира, после чего уехали и прибыли в Гластонбери, где как раз находился король Артур. Узрев благородных рыцарей, он вышел приветствовать их, ибо они были его подданными. Увидел он, что одеты рыцари в свои прежние платья, изношенные и оборванные, в которых покинули двор. Тогда заговорила жестокая королева Гвиневра:

— Как поживает гордый рыцарь Лаунфаль? По-прежнему ли владеет оружием?

— Да, госпожа, — сказали рыцари. — Поживает он так же хорошо, как и любой другой, и пусть Господь не допустит никаких перемен к обратному!

И рассказали они королю Артуру и королеве Гвиневре многое о достоинстве почитаемого Лаунфаля, и прибавили:

— Он так любил нас, что оставил бы при себе навеки, но так уж случилось, что мы отправились поохотиться в сером лесу в дождливый день; потому мы облачились в старые одежды и явились к вам такими, какими ушли.

Король Артур возрадовался, что Лаунфаль преуспел, но королева была крайне раздосадована, ибо всем сердцем своим день и ночь желала рыцарю вечных несчастий.

На праздник Троицы в Кэйрлеоне устроили званый обед для знати. Графы, бароны, дамы и знатные горожанки, молодые и старые, явились на это собрание со всех концов земли; но Лаунфаль не был приглашен из-за бедности своей и из-за злословия на него. Когда мэр отправился праздновать, его дочь пришла к Лаунфалю и спросила, не желает ли он отобедать в пиршественном зале ее отца.

— Нет, госпожа, — сказал Лаунфаль. — Сердце мое не лежит к обеду. Я не ел и не пил уже три дня из-за моей нищеты. Хотел сегодня пойти в церковь, но нет у меня туфель, чулок, чистой рубашки и штанов, так что из-за отсутствия одежды не могу я появиться на людях. Можете ли вы вообразить, в какой я печали? Но об одном умоляю вас, госпожа: одолжите мне седло и узду, чтобы я мог наутро прокатиться по лугу за пределами города, это хоть немного меня утешит.

Оседлал он лошадь без помощи слуги или сквайра и, удрученный, выехал из города. Лошадь поскользнулась и рухнула в грязь, и многие люди высмеяли Лаунфаля. Он вновь поднялся и подстегнул коня, чтобы на него не глазели. Помчался Лаунфаль прямо на запад. Тем утром погода стояла жаркая, потому Лаунфаль спешился в благословенной лесной тени, сложил плащ и уселся отдохнуть под наиболее приятным с виду деревом.

И вот так сидя в горе и сожалениях, он узрел, как две нежные девицы явились из серого леса. Платья их были из индийского шелка, туго зашнурованные, красивые и опрятные. Не было женщин более красивых или нарядных. Мантии на девицах были из зеленого бархата, с вышитыми золотом дивными узорами, отороченные серебристым мехом. Головы были украшены богатыми коронами с шестьюдесятью самоцветами или больше. Их лица были белыми, как снег на холмах, щеки румяными, а глаза — карими. Никогда я не видел похожих девиц! Одна несла золотую чашу, другая — молочно-белое, богатое шелковое полотенце. Их яркие шарфы были перехвачены золотыми нитями. Лаунфаль собирался с духом, покуда девицы приближались к нему, но поскольку всегда был учтив, то шагнул к ним навстречу, намереваясь приветствовать должным образом.

— Девицы, — сказал он, — да благословит вас Господь!

— Сэр рыцарь, — отвечали они, — и вам того же! Наша госпожа, дама Триамор, просит вас прийти к ней для разговора, ежели такое приемлемо, и без промедления.

Лаунфаль немедленно принял приглашение со всей учтивостью и последовал за цветущими девицами, покуда не добрались они до беседки посреди леса. Лаунфаль увидел, что она роскошна. Воистину, сработали ее сарацины; все купола были из хрусталя, а на вершине каждого восседал орел из отполированного золота, богато украшенный эмалью. Глаза орлов были из сияющих карбункулов, что ярко горели в ночи, когда луна проливала на них свет. Ни Александр Великий, ни король Артур в зените славы не владели такими сокровищами!

В беседке Лаунфаль нашел даму Триамор, дочь короля Олируна5, властителя над всеми фэйри Запада, мужа великой силы. Лаунфаль заметил также великолепное ложе, покрытое пурпурным льном восхитительного вида; и на нем возлежала нежная и прекрасная госпожа, что и посылала за рыцарем. Из-за жары она сняла одежды почти до корсета; и поскольку не была укрыта, Лаунфаль рассмотрел, что дама бела, как майская лилия или снег посреди зимы. Никогда не доводилось ему видеть столь же очаровательную и привлекательную женщину. Едва распустившаяся красная роза не сравнилась бы цветом с ее румянцем, клянусь вам в том! Волосы ее сияли, как золотые нити. Ни одно живое существо не осудило бы ее наряд даже в мыслях!

— Лаунфаль, — сказала она, — мой дорогой. Все радости свои я бы с готовностью отвергла ради тебя, драгоценный мой. Во всем христианском мире нет человека, даже короля или императора, которого я любила бы так же, как тебя!

Лаунфаль взглянул на прекрасную даму, поцеловал ее и вся его любовь перешла к ней. Сидя подле дамы, сказал он:

— Дорогая, что бы ни случилось, я к твоим услугам!

— Великодушный и милосердный рыцарь, — отвечала она, — мне все известно о твоем положении, от начала и до конца, потому не стыдись передо мной! Если ты воистину полюбишь меня и отвергнешь ради меня всех женщин, я сделаю тебя богатым. Я дам тебе шелковый кошелек с тремя прекрасными вышитыми образами; где бы ты ни был, каждый раз, как опустишь в него руку, ты найдешь золотую монету. Также я дам тебе своего верного скакуна, Бланшара, и Гифре, моего слугу; будет у тебя и небольшое знамя, вышитое моими руками, с гербом, на котором три горностая. В будущем ты не получишь раны ни на войне, ни на турнире, ни один рыцарь не нанесет тебе удар. Так зорко я буду беречь тебя.

— Благодарю, нежное создание, — ответил великодушный рыцарь. — Никогда я еще не получал более драгоценных даров!

Госпожа поднялась с постели и велела своим девицам принести чистой воды для умывания, что и было незамедлительно исполнено. Облачили их в одежды, поставили стол для трапезы, и они отправились обедать. Была у них лучшая пища и вино со специями, как пимента, кларет или рейнское — а могло ли быть иначе?! После они ужинали — и день пролетел, и они отправились в постель. Спали в ту ночь очень мало, столь велика была радость их любви!

Когда рассвело, Триамор просила Лаунфаля подняться.

— Прости, великодушный сэр рыцарь, — сказала она, — если желаешь говорить со мной — в любое время — найди скрытое место, и я приду к тебе в уединении, молчаливая, как камень, чтобы ни один муж из мира живых не мог видеть меня.

Лаунфаль же был так счастлив, что не мог выразить своей радости; много раз поцеловал он даму Триамор. Она прибавила:

— Но об одном, сэр рыцарь, я предупреждаю тебя: ты не должен похваляться мною, что бы ни случилось, ибо если сделаешь так — клянусь, ты лишишься моей любви.

И Лаунфаль отправился прочь. Гифре привел прежнего скакуна, рыцарь вскочил в седло и помчался домой, в Кэйрлеон, по-прежнему в поношенной одежде. В сердце своем он был счастлив и все утро провел тихо в своих покоях. Затем десять нарядных всадников на десяти лошадях промчались через город — у одних при себе было серебро, у других золото, у третьих — великолепная одежда и сияющие доспехи, и все это они привезли для сэра Лаунфаля. Они повсюду спрашивали, где поселился сей рыцарь. Все всадники были молоды и облачены в индийский шелк, и Гифре скакал впереди на белоцветном Бланшаре.

На рыночной площади их окликнул мальчишка:

— Куда везут все эти прекрасные вещи? Скажите нам, прошу!

Гифре ответил:

— Все это подарки для сэра Лаунфаля, который живет в большой нужде.

Тогда мальчик сказал:

— Для чего? Он ведь никто, ущербный человек! Кто это о нем обеспокоился? Живет он в доме мэра.

Возле дома мэра рыцари спешились, чтобы преподнести благородному рыцарю все отправленные дары. Когда мэр увидел все богатство и высокое положение сэра Лаунфаля, то ощутил себя ущемленным и сказал:

— Сэр, будьте милостивы, отобедайте со мной сегодня в моем доме. Вчера я предполагал, что мы оба будем на празднике, порадуемся и повеселимся, но прежде чем я отправил приглашение, вы исчезли!

— Да вознаградит вас Бог, сэр, — ответил Лаунфаль. — Когда я был беден, вы ни разу не пригласили меня отобедать, а теперь друзья прислали мне подарков больше, чем все богатство ваше и вашего окружения!

И мэр в большом позоре удалился.

Лаунфаль же облачился в пурпурное одеяние, отороченное горностаем; а Гифре сосчитал все его долги и полностью оплатил. Лаунфаль устроил пышный праздник, где накормил пятьдесят бедняков, пребывавших в нужде, купил для них пятьдесят сильных скакунов, отдал пятьдесят богатых одеяний рыцарям и сквайрам, вознаградил пятьдесят священников, вызволил из тюрьмы пятьдесят узников и освободил их от судебных исков, нарядил пятьдесят менестрелей и чествовал множество людей из земель далеких и близких.

Знать Кэйрлеона устроила турнир в честь сэра Лаунфаля и Бланшара, его доброго коня; хотелось им узнать, как столь прекрасный и хорошо вооруженный рыцарь проявит себя в состязаниях. Когда настал день турнира, под звуки труб процессия выехала из замка. Начались поединки, и каждый рыцарь наградил соперника хорошим ударом булавы и меча. Видеть можно было лошадей, потерянных и выигранных, и разъяренных сражением рыцарей. Смею сказать, что никогда не было лучшего турнира со дня основания Круглого Стола.

Многие лорды из Кэйрлеона сражались в тот день. Сам могучий коннетабль не сдержался, помчался к Лаунфалю и нанес ему удар, который тот немедля возвратил. Каждый наносил другому суровые и беспощадные удары. Лаунфаль схватил коннетабля за забрало и поверг на землю; и покуда тот лежал, Гифре оседлал его коня и умчался прочь. Когда граф Честера увидел это, то обезумел от ярости, бросился на сэра Лаунфаля и ударил его в шлем с такой силой, что отлетел гребень — так гласит французская история. Но Лаунфаль был столь силен, что спешил графа и поверг его в пыль. Затем превеликое множество (не скажу вам точно, сколько) валлийских рыцарей окружили Лаунфаля. Можно было увидеть, как повсюду трескаются щиты, ломаются и крошатся копья, но Лаунфаль и его конь многих рыцарей втоптали в землю. Награда победителя турнира в тот день перешла к Лаунфалю без клятвоприношения6. Впоследствии он и многие лорды прибыли в дом мэра в Кэйрлеоне, и там Лаунфаль устроил богатый и роскошный пир, который продлился две недели. Множество лордов и баронов подобающим образом приняли в пиршественном зале и обслужили по-королевски. И каждую ночь дама Триамор посещала покои Лаунфаля, но никто не видел ее, кроме самого Лаунфаля и Гифре.

Жил в то время в Ломбардии рыцарь по имени сэр Валентайн, который чрезвычайно завидовал сэру Лаунфалю. Он слышал о славе Лаунфаля, о его победах в поединках и о рыцарской силе. Сэр Валентайн и сам был могучим рыцарем; росту в нем было пятнадцать футов. Он жаждал сразиться с Лаунфалем — на турнире или же на поле брани. И вот из своего замка отправил он гонца в Британию к рыцарю, который неимоверно раздражал его заслуженной славой, со словами: «Скажи ему: ради любви его дамы, ежели она нежна, обходительна, свободна и добра, пусть явится ко мне для рыцарского поединка и пусть побережет доспехи от ржавчины — иначе лишится всего своего мужества».

Гонец уехал с приказом своего господина. Ветер был попутным, пока он пересекал море; когда он встретил Лаунфаля, то приветствовал его учтиво и сказал:

— Сэр! Мой господин, сэр Валентайн, знатный воин и искусный стратег, послал меня к вам и просил во славу вашей дамы сразиться с ним.

Лаунфаль негромко рассмеялся и отвечал, что именем рыцарства сразится с сэром Валентайном в двухнедельный срок, а гонца за старания наградил рысаком, кольцом и нарядом из полосатой ткани.

Он покинул Триамор, ибо прекрасная госпожа была в его покоях, и после поцелуя она сказала:

— Ничего не бойся, великодушный сэр рыцарь! Ибо ты убьешь его в поединке.

Лаунфаль не взял с собой ничего, кроме своего скакуна Бланшара, и никто не сопровождал его, кроме Гифре. Взошел он на борт корабля и с попутным ветром пересек море, чтобы прибыть в Ломбардию. Он продолжил путь прямо в город Аталия, где устроили рыцарский турнир.

Там ждали Валентайн со свитой, но Лаунфаль с крошечной компанией посрамили его бахвальство. Когда Лаунфаль надел шлем, взял щит и копье и оседлал Бланшара, легконогого своего коня, люди, что видели его, облаченного в сияющие доспехи, говорили, что никогда прежде не видели такого рыцаря. Съехались в поединке двое рыцарей, и копья их раскололись и разлетелись по всему ристалищу. Съехались они во второй раз, и с сэра Лаунфаля, как говорит нам история, слетел шлем. Над этим сэр Валентайн посмеялся, так позабавило его случившееся. Никогда прежде Лаунфаль не был так унижен в схватке, но тут Гифре явил, как хорош он в трудный час; никем не замеченный, вскочил он на коня своего господина и прежде, чем рыцари приблизились, надел на своего господина начищенный великолепный шлем. От этого Лаунфаль возрадовался и развеселился и благодарил Гифре сердечно за храброе деяние. Затем сэр Валентайн так ударил Лаунфаля, что выбил щит, но прежде, чем тот коснулся земли, Гифре поймал его и возвратил господину. Тогда Лаунфаль в третий раз съехался с соперником в поединке и, будучи рыцарем великой мощи, ударил сэра Валентайна с такой силой, что и всадник, и конь рухнули замертво от ужасной раны.

Тогда все лорды Аталии толпой выступили против Лаунфаля и поклялись, что за смерть Валентайна он умрет до того, как покинет Ломбардию, труп его будет повешен, а после утоплен. Сэр Лаунфаль тем временем обнажил свой меч и в краткое время полегли всего враги легко, словно пала роса. И когда все были убиты, возвратился он в Британию в великой радости и веселии.

Слухи об успехах Лаунфаля дошли до короля Артура, который немедленно направил ему письмо и просил прибыть ко двору в день Святого Иоанна. Пожелал король устроить пир для всех дворян, знатных и не слишком, и Лаунфаль, известный своей щедростью, должен был стать сенешалем на этом празднике еще раз и устроить великие торжества. Поэтому покинул он Триамор и отправился руководить королевским праздником. Встретили его весело и с почетом великолепные дамы в беседках и большая компания рыцарей. Сорок дней продолжался богатый праздник для королей и знати, а в конце все лорды собрались уезжать, каждый в свою сторону.

Раз после обеда сэр Гавейн, сэр Гахерис и сэр Агравейн пригласили сэра Лаунфаля потанцевать на зеленой траве перед башней, где королева Гвиневра возлежала с шестьюдесятью (или более) девицами из своей свиты. Лаунфаль, которого превыше всех любили за его великую щедрость, первым вел танец. Королева выглянула из башни, взглянула на рыцаря со словами:

— Виду, благородный Лаунфаль танцует! Сойду к нему. Из всех рыцарей здесь он завидный жених. Он ни разу не был женат. К худу или к добру, но я пойду и узнаю, каково ему, ибо я люблю его, как собственную жизнь!

Взяла королева с собой свиту из прекраснейших девиц (общим числом шестьдесят пять) и без промедления спустилась развлекаться с рыцарями — все это сделано было изящно и тихо. Сама королева прошествовала к первому месту между Лаунфалем и благородным Гавейном, а за ней следовали девицы, чтобы присоединиться к танцующим. Чистая радость — видеть, как удивили друг друга дамы и рыцари! Были там прославленные менестрели, скрипачи, музыканты, что играли на цитолах, и трубачи (иначе праздник кое-что потерял бы), а гости танцевали, поверьте, с обеда и до конца дня, покуда не наступила ночь.

Когда танцы завершались, королева шепнула Лаунфалю:

— Воистину, сэр рыцарь, вот уже семь лет я страстно люблю вас, и ежели любовь моя безответна, то я умру, Лаунфаль, возлюбленный мой!

Великодушный рыцарь ответил:

— Никогда я не стану предателем, клянусь Богом, что повелевает звездами!

После такого Гвиневра ответила:

— Тьфу на тебя, трус! Чтоб тебя вздернули на самом высоком дереве! Позор, что ты жив еще, что ты вообще родился! Ты не любишь женщин, и ни одна женщина не любит тебя! Ты заслуживаешь смерти!

Лаунфаль горько стыдился ее слов и не смог удержаться от ответа:

— Все эти семь лет я любил женщину прекраснее, чем ты когда-либо видела. Ее самая некрасивая служанка, несомненно, стала бы лучшей королевой, чем ты была даже во времена юности!

Королева была в ярости. Собрала она свою свиту, и вместе они возвратились в башню как можно скорее. Так разъярена была Гвиневра, что разболелась и слегла; и поклялась, что ежели останется жива, то в пять дней отомстит Лаунфалю — да так, что вся страна об этом заговорит.

Король Артур возвратился с охоты в добром расположении духа и прошел в свои покои. Королева тут же закричала:

— Если не буду я отомщена, то умру! Сердце мое разорвется на три части! Я из вежливости беседовала с Лаунфалем, а он самым постыдным образом возжелал сделать меня своей любовницей! И похвалялся, будто самая некрасивая служанка другой женщины была бы лучшей королевой, чем я!

Король Артур немедленно пришел в гнев и поклялся, что Лаунфаля предадут смерти. Повелел он лучшим своим рыцарям схватить Лаунфаля, чтобы повесить его и четвертовать. Рыцари отправились на поиски, но Лаунфаль покинул свои покои в поисках утешения и общества. Искал он свою возлюбленную Триамор, но не нашел — как она и предупреждала когда-то. Как несчастен был Лаунфаль! Проверил он кошелек, в котором всегда находил монеты, чтобы преодолеть любую нужду, — но тот был пуст. Гифре умчался прочь на его коне Бланшаре. Все, что он приобрел прежде, растаяло, как снег на солнце, если говорить по-книжному. Доспехи его, некогда белые, как мука, почернели. Вскричал Лаунфаль:

— Увы, дорогая моя! Как жить мне вдали от тебя, любимая Триамор! Всю радость я утратил, а хуже всего — тебя, возлюбленная госпожа!

Наносил он себе удары, по телу и по голове, проклятиями осыпал свой язык — до того был охвачен сожалениями. В таком горестном состоянии он лишился чувств и рухнул на пол — так его и нашли рыцари, когда вошли в комнаты. Они связали его и привели к королю, чем вдвое усилили страдания.

Король Артур сказал:

— Гнусный, преступный предатель! Чем ты здесь похвалялся? Заявил, что самая отвратительная служанка твоей дамы красивее моей жены! Что за грязная ложь! Сверх того, ты пытался принудить королеву к любовной связи — что за самонадеянность?!

Лаунфаль сердито ответил ему, что королева солгала:

— За всю жизнь я не завлекал ее в такое безрассудство. Но она заявила, будто я не мужчина, будто я не люблю ни женщин, ни их общество. Я ответил ей, что самая отвратительная из служанок моей возлюбленной достойнее стать королевой, чем Гвиневра. Милорды, в том я клянусь. Я готов исполнить все, что решит суд.

Двенадцать рыцарей назначили изучить дело — в точности, как все произошло. Обсудили они между собою и признались друг другу, что обхождение королевы всем известно. Приняли они предположение, что королева заслужила репутацию женщины, у которой множество любовников помимо ее супруга и господина. Никто не опроверг сего. Потому сказали они, что виновна королева, а не Лаунфаль, и оправдали его при условии, что он представит им возлюбленную, про которую похвалялся, или же служанку, которую назвал более красивой, чем королева. Ежели же он не сможет представить ни возлюбленную, ни служанку, то надлежит повесить его как вора. Единодушны они были в своем решении и единодушно предложили Лаунфалю представить его даму... Лаунфаль головой поручился в повиновении, но тут королева сказала:

— Если и впрямь приведет он женщину прекраснее меня, то вырвите мне глаза!

На таких условиях Лаунфаль нашел двух поручителей — благородных рыцарей сэра Персиваля и сэра Гавейна. Обещали они, что Лаунфаль явит свою прекрасную возлюбленную перед всем судом по истечении срока в год и две недели. Благородный рыцарь сэр Лаунфаль изведал разом печаль и тревогу; ломал он руки — столь велики были его сожаления. Такова была его тоска, что с радостью расстался бы он с жизнью, охотно лишился бы головы, и все, кто слышал новости о его злоключениях, разделяли его горе.

В назначенный день поручители привели его к королю, который повторил условия суда и велел рыцарю представить его даму. Сэр Лаунфаль в глубокой печали признал, что не может этого сделать, после чего король повелел суду баронов приговорить Лаунфаля к смерти. Но один из судей, граф Корнуолла, возразил так:

— Не желаем мы такого приговора Лаунфалю. Позором для нас всех будет обречь на это столь благородного и обходительного рыцаря. Милорды, примите мой совет: вымолим у нашего короля иное решение. Лучше изгнать Лаунфаля!

Покуда бароны обсуждали такое предложение, десять прекрасных девиц верхом приблизились к замку. Все пришли к заключению, что даже наименее привлекательная из них, без сомнения, сравнима с королевой. Тогда учтивый сэр Гавейн сказал:

— Лаунфаль, дорогой брат, вот идет твоя милостивая дама!

Но Лаунфаль отвечал:

— Гавейн, драгоценный мой друг, моей нежной госпожи нет среди них.

Девицы направились к замку. Они спешились у ворот, предстали перед королем Артуром и просили его подготовить лучшие комнаты для их госпожи, в которой течет королевская кровь.

— Кто ваша госпожа? — потребовал ответа Артур.

— Вскоре вы узнаете, — сказали девицы, — ибо она уже близко!

Король Артур велел подготовить самые красивые покои в замке, а затем вернулся к баронам и возобновил суд, требуя приговора для возгордившегося предателя Лаунфаля.

Бароны ответили, что не станут откладывать, ибо уже заметили прекрасных девиц. Разгорелся между ними новый спор: одни говорили за Лаунфаля, другие — против. Были те, кто желал ему изгнания, но были и те, кто желал безусловного оправдания. Спор был яростным. Внезапно увидели они еще десять девиц, каждая из которых была прекраснее любой из прибывших ранее. Ехали они на испанских мулах, седла и уздечки были из Шампани и сверкали на солнце. Облачены они были в парчу, и все, кто их увидел, наслаждались их роскошными нарядами. Учтивый сэр Гавейн сказал:

— Вот идет твоя нежная дама, чтобы облегчить твои страдания!

Но Лаунфаль отвечал:

—Увы, не знаю я ни их, ни откуда они прибыли.

Девицы проследовали во дворец и спешились перед высоким троном короля Артура. Они приветствовали короля и королеву, и одна девица сказала:

— Подготовьте пиршественный зал и покройте стены богатыми гобеленами и занавесами в честь прибытия госпожи нашей Триамор!

Немедленно ответил король:

— Добро пожаловать, прекрасные девицы, во имя Спасителя нашего!

Велел он Ланселоту Озерному проводить девиц в покои со всеми церемониями и радостью. Королева же тем временем заподозрила ловушку и обеспокоилась, что вскоре появится и дама Лаунфаля, а он будет оправдан и освобожден. Тогда она спешно сказала Артуру:

— Сир, если ты учтив и дорожишь своей честью, то отомсти за меня этому предателю, причинившему мне такое горе. Ты не должен щадить Лаунфаля — твои бароны любят его, почитают его и унижают тебя промедлением с приговором!

И покуда она говорила с королем, бароны увидели прибытие одинокой дамы верхом на прекрасной белой лошади. Никогда прежде не встречали они более привлекательного создания. Дама была хороша, как птичка на ветвях, во всем она казалась милой и достойной украсить любой двор и любой замок. Сероглазая и румяная, она была прекрасна, как цветок шиповника, и лицо ее светилось. Щеки ее были красны, как розы, а волосы казались золотым плащом, что сверкал на свету, как бриллиант. Была на ней корона, украшенная богатыми мерцающими самоцветами, платье ее было пурпурным, а талия изящной и тонкой. Модный плащ был оторочен горностаем и лежал на ней как богатое украшение — дороже и роскошнее не сыщешь. Седло было со вкусом инкрустировано; попона была из зеленого бархата, покрытого вышивкой, а по краям висели колокольчики и ничего более. В луку седла были вделаны два превосходных индийских камня. Нагрудник ее лошади стоил богатейшего графства в Ломбардии. На руке у нее сидел сокол, и лошадь шла медленно, чтобы все могли рассмотреть даму. Через весь Кэйрлеон проехала гостья, и два серых пса в золотых ошейниках бежали перед ней.

Когда Лаунфаль увидел ее, то вскричал громко перед всеми людьми:

— Вот моя милая госпожа! Искупит она мои несчастья, если такова будет ее воля!

Дама вошла прямо в тронный зал, где ожидали король, королева и девицы из ее свиты; девицы же из свиты Триамор пришли приветствовать госпожу и придержать стремя, покуда она спешилась. Король Артур учтиво приветствовал даму, и она ответствовала мягко и столь же учтиво. Незамедлительно королева и девицы из ее свиты окружили даму с намерением оценить ее, а она стояла прямо и недвижимо. И все бледнели перед ней, как луна перед солнцем в ясный день. Тогда дама заговорила с королем Артуром:

— Сир, пришла я, чтобы очистить имя сэра Лаунфаля. Ни при свете дня, ни в ночи не предлагал он постыдной и незаконной любви королеве никоим образом. Внемлите словам моим, сир король. Лаунфаль не порочил королеву; это она умоляла стать ее любовником. Он же ответил, что самая некрасивая из служанок его возлюбленной красивее нее.

Сказал король Артур (и это не ложь):

— Каждый муж может видеть, что его заявление — истина: ты и твои девицы гораздо красивее!

После этих слов дама Триамор подошла к королеве, дохнула на нее — и с тех пор королева ослепла.

Дама же вскочила в седло и пожелала всем доброго дня — долее она не могла здесь оставаться. Появился из леса Гифре и встал рядом с Лаунфалем вместе с конем Бланшаром. Без промедления Лаунфаль вскочил на коня и помчался за своей возлюбленной. Триамор и ее девицы отбыли со всеми приличествующими церемониями. После умчалась дама далеко прочь от Кардиффа на легендарный остров Олирун7.

С тех пор каждый год в один и тот же день люди могли слышать топот копыт Бланшара и видеть Лаунфаля. Кто бы ни желал вступить в поединок и содержал доспехи в готовности к турниру или схватке, мог померяться силами с рыцарем сэром Лаунфалем в такой день. Лаунфаль, доблестный рыцарь Круглого стола, был взят в земли фэйри. Более его не видели, и я, Томас Честр, кто написал эту историю, ничего более не могу поведать о Лаунфале, известном за рыцарство — клянусь, не могу. Пусть Иисус, Царь Небесный, и Мать его Мария благословят нас всех. Аминь.

  1. Вариант текста Kardevyle Сэндз трактовал как «город Карлайл в Камберленде» (том 8, стр. 203), но Феллоуз (том 8, стр. 309) и более современный Шепард (том 2, стр. 190) ссылались на Кардифф как на место, более близкое к написанию Честра. [ ⬆ ]
  2. Шепард отмечает, что это слово, возможно, сочетает имена двух королей, Бана и Борса (том 5, стр. 191). [ ⬆ ]
  3. Кэйрлеон-на-Аске в Уэльсе. [ ⬆ ]
  4. Вариант манускрипта savargelych, который Феллоуз исправляет на largelych, или «щедрый» (том 130, стр. 311). Как отмечает Феллоуз, в анонимном тексте «Сэр Ландеваль» использовано слово wildely (необузданно, неистово), что подтверждает впечатление, что Лаунфаль растрачивал свое богатство savagely, то есть отчаянно или безудержно — а не просто щедро. [ ⬆ ]
  5. Олирун кажется отсылкой к острову Олерон на побережье Бретани. Возможно, Олерон спутали с Авалоном. [ ⬆ ]
  6. Неясно, Лаунфаль не потребовал клятвы от побежденных или рассказчик настаивает на правдивости своей истории даже без клятвенных заверений в ее достоверности. [ ⬆ ]
  7. См. п. 5. [ ⬆ ]



**Author's Note:**

> «Сэр Лаунфаль» Томаса Честра сохранился в единственной копии манускрипта в Британской библиотеке MS Cotton Caligula A.II. Латинское название манускрипта Launfal Miles. Честр написал свой роман по мотивам поэмы «Ланваль» Марии Французской и анонимного адаптированного перевода четырнадцатого столетия «Сэр Ландеваль». Возможно, он также использовал еще одну анонимную поэму Graelent. Последующие редакции «Сэра Лаунфаля» включали тексты авторства Стивена Х.А. Шепарда в составе «Средневековых английских романов» (Norton Critical Edition; New York and London: W.W. Norton, 1995; это издание также включает версию «Сэра Ландеваля»), Дженнифер Феллоуз в «О любви и рыцарстве: антология средневекового английского романа» (Everyman’s Library; London: J.M. Dent, 1993) и Доналда Б. Сэндза в «Средневековых английских поэтических романах» (Exeter Middle English Texts and Studies; 1956; Exeter: University of Exeter Press, 1986). Согласно Сэндзу, копия манускрипта относится к началу пятнадцатого столетия, в то время как языковые особенности — к концу четырнадцатого. Чосер, возможно, заимствовал идеи из «Сэра Лаунфаля» для пародии «Сэр Топас».


End file.
